


Cenotaph

by WhiteRoseRed



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Poetry, Post-TRoS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23508406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseRed/pseuds/WhiteRoseRed
Summary: Chewie remembers his friends.(With thanks to the portrayal of Kashyyyk and explanation of Wookiee culture found in the Jedi:Fallen Order video game).
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Cenotaph

Human lives are short  
Tiny and bright  
like insects that skim over water  
making ripples they'll never see breaking the shore

Yesterday I walked down and down to the hollow place in the root  
To the place where the tree draws its life  
and its memory from the water

I offered thanks  
For the lives that had been mine to share  
Soaring among gas giants and cascading burning rocks  
Unruly, brought to kneel with wonder and awe  
Gathering honour, weaving peace  
For two hearts born to be gateways to mystery  
For a hand so steady and a wink-ready eye  
And a place for me, among adventurers

I offered thanks  
For the gifts denied my friends, to be mine alone  
Seeing my son unchained at last  
The wisdom and work of my life handed on  
Above my home, the moonrise eternal 

That unlit hollow  
The silent water  
The memories  
The quiet end  
That sacred place is where  
I lay down my bow  
And leave it there


End file.
